"Mr. Money" Garry Fraser
|resides = Las Vegas, Nevada |alignment = Face |current_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Alliance |style = Technical |entrance theme = "King of Rock 'N' Roll" By Daniel Lioneye }} Wrestling Moves Finisher Move(s) *The Money Driver (The Canadian Destroyer) *Overdraft (Whisper in the Wind) Signature Move(s) *Inverted Backbreaker *Side Effect *Cash in Hand - "Mr. Money" rubs his fingers together as if holding notes of money then slams his fist down on the top of his opponents pessure point on their shoulder. *Concussion (This is a powerful kick to the head while the opponent is trying to get up) *Crossface Frequently Used Moves *Suplex *DDT *Clothesline *Scoop Slam *Arm Drag *Leg Lock *Sleeper Hold *Dropkick *Knee to Face *European Uppercut *Face-plant DDT Entrance Theme *'Current Theme:' "King of Rock 'N' Roll" By Daniel Lioneye *'Previous Theme(s):' "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach Entrance Discription "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED" The lights dim as "King of Rock 'N' Roll" by Daniel Lioneye blasts out the speakers of the P.A. system. The crowd stand to their feet and cheer as loud as they can in anticipation for one of their favourite superstars. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED" "Mr. Money" Garry Fraser runs out from the back, nodding his head to the music, and stops at the top of the stage. He does the Money Salute as orange and purple fireworks shoot off into the air. "ROCK 'N' ROLL, ROCK 'N' ROLL, I'M THE KING OF ROCK 'N' ROLL" "Mr. Money" makes his way down the ramp, acknowledging the fans deafening cheers, by walking over an slapping hands with a few of the fans. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT" "Mr. Money" walks around the ring and climbs onto the apron opposite the announcers table and does anpther Money Salute. "A JIGELY WIGELY, JIGELY WIGELY, JIGELY WIGELY SHOW" "Mr. Money" enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckle and does another Money Salute to the fans. "ROCK 'N' ROLL, ROCK 'N' ROLL, I'M THE KING OF ROCK 'N' ROLL" The music fades out and the lights come back on as "Mr. Money" jumps down from the turnbuckle and starts to do his stretches for the upcoming match. Appearance "Mr. Money" wears his trilby and aviators all the time, apart from when he's competing in the ring. He has a medium build. He is also often seen sporting the coolours of his beloved, Dundee United Football Club, at other times he will wear a suit with a shirt but no tie. Ring Attire Short Orange Trunks with "Mr Money" printed on the front in black writing and Garry Fraser printed on the back in black writing. Manager(s) *Dr. Erik Von Strazenbeurg *Angeline Fraser Background Garry made his fortune after leaving home at 15. He started playing poker in underground leagues and tournaments across the country however due to his young age he was often hustled and bullied by the other players so decided to do something about it. he looked up his Grandfather who ran an Independent Wrestling Circuit in Scotland and began to train. Although he did not become a performer (due to concentrating on his poker career) he was given booking duties and trained every day with the up-and-coming superstars. By the age of 19 he was a well respected figure in the industry. At age 21 he finally left for Vegas to advance his poker career. In his first tournament he won $250,000 and $50,000 in side-bets with the other players in the tournament earning him the moniker "Mr Money" By the age of 23 he had earned over $65 million in poker earnings and smart business investments. He is the CEO of his own company which deals mainly in the gambling industry. At the age of 24 he was sadly informed of the passing of his Grandfather and decided to pay respect to his memory by entering into the business that he loved and became a professional wrestler, wrestling under the name of "Mr Money" Garry Fraser. After some small success in small federations he "Mr. Money" Garry Fraser received a call from a talemt agent for The Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA) It was mad apparent that C.E.O Eric Davis had been following "Mr. Money's" indy career very closely and would like to offer him a contract. "Mr. Money" jumped at the chance. EWA career Garry has started well in EWA. He went undefeated in his first 10 matches, although his second match in EWA, where he was due to face Venome, never actually started as Venome walked back up the ramp mouthing "You're not in my league kid." He finally suffed a loss to Shockers GM Richard Bison and The Perfect Team (Dominic Deaver & Xavier Creed.) The match was scheduled to be a 6-man tag match, but Garry's partners, Robert Garland & Mark Fletcher, were taken out before the match started. It should also be noted that Garry currently has the biggest target on his back in EWA as Eric Davis has put a $1,000 bounty on his head for every time he gets pinned, as Eric Davis was not happy that Garry beat him in a game of poker hours before EWA PPV Adrenalyn. At the PPV, Garry came out on top in a number 1 contender match for Robert Garland's Internet Title, by defeating The Jokester and Sawyer Valentine. At the next PPV, Honour and Glory, Garry came out on top in a four way ladder match against Robert Garland ©, Mark Fletcher and Abadon for the Internet Title. Garry then went on to face Monday night Shockers GM, and former EWA Legacy Champion, Richard Bison. Garry came out on top in this match to successfully reatain the Internet Title. After the successful title defence, Garry was to find out that at Sinners 6 he would defend his title against yet another Revelation member. This time it would be Abadon. However before "Mr. Money" had the chance to face Abadon he was thrown into a titel match with relative newcomer and self-proclaimed EWA fan, Vincent Black. Standing at over 7 ft tall, beating Vincent Black was going to be no easy task. Garry was successful in his title defence, due to a run in from Abadon and Vincent Black's nemesis, Phenomenal Blu, causing Garry to win by DQ. The following week on Shockers, Garry Fraser and Vincent Black were able to exact there revenge on Abdadon and Phenomenal Blu by beating them in a tag match. Sinners 6 was the next big stop for Garry Fraser, where he put his Internet Title and EWA contract on the line against Abadon. If Fraser lost then not only would he lose his title, he would also lose his job. If Fraser won then Abadon would have to stop hiding behind his face paint. The match started with the crowd trying to rile Abadon and Fraser trie a roll up pin and was mere nanoseconds away from the quickest victory in EWA history. Throughout the match both men were oponed up and bled for quite some time. The match ended via DQ when Abadon, frustrated at Fraser kicking out of his Destruct-O-Bomb finisher, hit him with the Internet Title. Fraser eventually lost the Internet Title to Dominic Deaver at the Bad Habits PPV. If he had managed to hold out for another 7 days he would have become the longest reigning Internet Champion in EWA history. Fraser was scheduled to face Deaver at Thursday Night Unsanctioned the following week but walked onto the ramp in his street clothes refusing to participate as he is "The Monday Night V.I.P." and will only appear on Shockers. Fraser also stated that he was done with the Internet Title and anything or anyone who was affiliated to it. This was Fraser's last appearance in the EWA. He told his friend Drake Elite that he needed to "find himself" and would be taking a leave of absence. Nobody else in EWA was made aware of this. A lot of Fraser's fans felt let down by this sudden departure with no explanation. Fraser made an unexpected appearance at Monday Night Shocker's on 17/11/08 and bumped into Unsanctioned GM Vincent Crow. Crow was due to face Shockers GM, Scott Acid, for control of Shockers. Crow explained to Fraser that when he became Shockers GM he was going to send Fraser right back down to the bottom of the ladder for his unprofessional conduct. Stables Aeon After becoming decidedly sick of the constant run ins by The Revelation, Garry called out to the rest of the roster to join him and make a stand against them. Surprisingly, to Garry, it was Mark Fletcher who answered. Garry Fraser and Mark Fletcher had never seen eye to eye ever since they had been teamed together in a tag match and Mark had turned his back on Garry and taken him out and pinned him for the $1,000 bounty. Garry was wary at first but seeing as they had a common enemy, decided to accept and shook hands with Mark Fletcher, thus beginning Aeon. At Sinners 6 Garry Fraser would reveal the two newest members of Aeon, Drake Elite and Psyko. Mark Fletcher immediately took a disliking to Fraser's decision to induct Psyko into Aeon. Fletcher believed that Psyko would be useless if he ever needed backup. Fletcher's ego was too big for Aeon and while Fraser seemed to have disappeared Fletcher and Psyko went their separate ways doing their own thing. With only Drake Elite knowing where Garry was, it was left to him to keep the candle burning for Aeon. Members *Garry Fraser *Drake Elite Former Members *Mark Fletcher *Psyko Entrance * Theme - "Before Aeons Came" by Behemoth Entrance TBA Tag Team Moves *In Your Face - The bigger of the two members gets their opponent on their shoulder while the other climbs the turnbuckle. The member on the turnbuckle does a flying shining wizard. *That's Gonna Hurt - One of the members gets a man on their shoulder, and performs the Alabama Slam, while the other member runs up and does a back cracker with the slam. *Be My Guest - One member whips the opponent to the ropes and then gets on all fours, the other member then runs and uses his partner as a step up and lands on the opponent and does a Hurricanrana, the first member follow this up with an elbow drop to the chest. Finisher *End of Age - One member does a package piledriver, then tosses them over himself, into the waiting arms of the other teammate, and he does a brainbuster suplex. Championships and Accomplishments :*EWA Internet Champion (Honour & Glory 07/07/08 - Bad Habits 20/10/08) (105 days) Links To Current & Former EWA Wrestlers *Richard Bison *Venome *Shawn Fury *Danny Chaos *Robert Garland *Tuffy *Sense Green *Drake Elite *The Phenomenal Blu *Michael Smart *The Jokester *Walter Loufie Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1984 Category:2008